


From The Outside

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sailor Pluto sees too many options, none of which are really an option at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



It is disconcerting, knowing when you will be fated to die.

Worse, perhaps, is the power to watch those events unfold, bound by fate and the burden of responsibility to do nothing. 

Bad enough, it is, that this other self of hers will abandon her post -- "in due time", oh irony -- to strike against Death Phantom and the mockery he makes from the Small Lady. But being forced to know this, to know what will happen, and to be powerless against it ...

This was, Pluto mused bitterly, one of the Time-Space Door's more cruel quirks. She saw herself Then, which was also Now, and would be another Then. Standing outside of Time itself, she could sense all options, see all paths ...

Including the greatest tragedy, the greatest flaw of it all.

She existed, Serenity -- Sailor-Neo-Queen-Moon, now and forever -- existed, the entirety of existence existed in a fated, cursed loop. 

Pluto had seen/sees/will see Sailor Moon travel to her future; defeat Death Phantom and his bewitched, delusional puppets on behalf of her own future self; meet Pluto in the present/past; overcome all obstacles. Take her throne as Neo-Queen Serenity.

And then, and then ... Then it would begin again. The disruptive elements would be banished from the Neo-Queen's utopia; those bitter seeds would bear the fruit of the Black Moon, easy prey for Death Phantom; the crushing attack on a Kingdom unprepared would come again.

And Small Lady would travel to her past, meet her future parents, spark the events that would save her present/future. Sailor Moon will travel to her future; defeat Death Phantom and his bewitched, delusional puppets on behalf of her own future self ...

There is no end to the loop. Tempted as she may be, Pluto does not dare to tamper with the timestream; if the bitter young rebels are stopped, if the Neo-Queen is counseled to make another choice, if the alert is raised and Diamond is thwarted in his underhanded strike -- all of these could change events. Thwart the pain, the deaths, the loss.

But.

Without these, Small Lady will not travel back in time. Without that catalyst, the past/future will unravel, taking a radically different path; but if it does so, then the present/future will not require intervention. And without that intervention, the weight of Time-Space would reassert itself, Sailor Moon would not know what the future held (because, surely, if the Neo-Queen knew/had already known, then ...), and there was every chance that events would ... unfold regardless. 

Or, worse, there would _be_ no future.

A loop. A loop of misery that she dared not touch, lest she cause darker misery still.

Pluto stood and watched, eyes shadowed and bleak, as she prepared to die.

What else was there to be done?


End file.
